Lego Justice League - after Batman v Superman
by nathan100
Summary: the story continues after Batman v Superman I'm developing a story for a 20-30 minute animated short. This will be created using Lego CGI animation. I've used source material to support development: New 52, Justice League: Origins, Doom and War. I'm not too happy with the ending and would like another sub-plot / development of Lois Lane.
OPENING SEQUENCE:

ASTEROID, DEEP IN SPACE.

ATTACHED IS A LARGE STEEL CONTAINER. THERE ARE LARGE, YELLOW WARNING SIGNS: 'DOOMSDAY'. THERE IS SILENCE.

THE ASTROID FLIES THROUGH DEEP SPACE. WE ARE REMINDED OF OUR LOSS.

FADE TO:

INT. TV MONITOR - DAY

FADE IN:

TIGHT ON a video image of news reader. Fumbles with his clip microphone, hands trembling.

NEWS REPORTER (the screen fuzzes with static continuously, but audio is clear in most parts.)  
I must inform you that the president has issued an FPCON DELTA, we, the United States of America are under attack. We are at present [pause] not entirely sure what we are dealing with here but we will continue to keep you updated. Meta-Humans are on site ...  
(All this man wants to do is to cry, he can't -  
he's a professional.)  
Unconfirmed news reports are coming in that Superman is (pause)...

An ear-splitting whistle, followed by an explosion. Glass shatters. The TV turns to static.

CUT TO:

EXT. GOTHAM CITY - DAY

We hear dozens of fighter jets in the sky; but we cannot see them due to the smoke and debris. Gun fire can be heard through the smoke filled air. Visibility is poor.

SUDDENLY WE PULL BACK - SMOKE AND DEBRIS FILL THE AREA.

A whistling noise followed by an almighty boom fills the surrounding vicinity. TWO RED BOOTS hit the pavement with an unbelievable, never-seen before force.

The CAMERA MOVES AROUND to the front of the boots - slowly rising, REVEALING the body of an athlete, a warrior, a Man of Steel. In bright blue and red - cape flowing in the wind. Oh,  
we know who this is!

But this first view of our superhero isn't like the one we remember. This superman is angry. Eyes watery, bloodied and bruised. He looks like he has lost EVERYTHING! He BOOMS up thunderously through the chaos, leaving a crater-like hole in the ground. Flying through the debris and smoke, a tremendous speed, pulling in the surrounding smoke like a black-hole around him.

Wonder Woman flies in, grabbing Superman at full speed, the two warriors flying through the smoke in to a building.

WONDER WOMAN Kal - fight it.

Superman grabs his ears in agony. Wonder Woman pounds a kick to his mid-section. He flies backwards from the force of the kick.

Wonder Woman waits. Nothing. She raises up to an upper level.

Superman comes at Supersonic speed. Direct hit. It drives her back... out the roof and out over -

EXT: GOTHAM CITY

\- and down, down, down on to the lower street of Gotham city to a crowd of people. Wonder Woman grabs a car a slams it in to Supermans face. The two most powerful warriors are in a Death Match battle. They are back on it, flying in to one another - a colossal mid-air collision.

On Flash, kneeling by Cyborg's lifeless body. Helpless.

EXT: SPACE

Superman has Wonder Woman close. The two faces are now just inches apart. Superman's eyes glow red as energy shoots out.  
Wonder Woman manages to block them with her bracelets,  
deflecting it to Supermans face.

The two fall back to earth and in to a building.

EXT: GOTHAM CITY Green Lantern looks at Batman.

GREEN LANTERN Wait here.

A green cell-like cube surrounds the Batman.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT'D)  
No, offence, but you'll just get in the way or get hurt.

Green Lantern determinedly marches in to the building. We hear fighting, punches of super-human proportions.

Green Lantern is thrown through the building, breaking the protected Batman box and the two of them hurtle through the air in to a Lex Corp truck, which explodes on Green Lantern.

The Batman throws Kryptonite Batarangs at Superman, which stops him in his tracks - for a short time - it wasn't a big enough hit. He continues.

Batman continues to dodge Superman's advances. We are reminded of the battle between Batman v Superman. We sense Batman has studied Superman.

FLASH Use your rope thing.

WONDER WOMAN Lasso of Truth.

FLASH Whatever. Hold him!

She unleashes her looping, glowing lasso. She throws a coil around his body, having a tight grip around Supermans neck.  
He drops to his knees.

BATMAN He's not going to stop.

Superman is pissed-off now. Eyes glowing red.

CUT TO:  
Earlier

EXT: GOTHAM CITY

It is evening. All is very quiet in Gotham. Too quiet. Street lights give lots of places for things to hide, for criminals to gather. This isn't a safe City. At all.  
We can sense that this is Gotham City. The camera moves around the tall, overpowering buildings.

A flock of Bats fly across the screen that break the eerie silence, breaking the silence.

TIGHT ON TO A GRANITE GARGOYLE, HIGH ABOVE THE STREETS OF GOTHAM.

CAMERA PANS ACROSS THE CITY. IT'S LIKE WE ARE SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING.

EXT: GOTHAM CITY

We look down to a lonely figure walking the streets of Gotham. Walking past a lonely alley way, something makes them stop and gaze through the darkness of Gotham. We can't see anything, can we?

They move towards the alley way. The camera is CLOSE UP on their face.

Have they spotted something? The face is suddenly full of fear, shocked ...

CITIZEN 1 What the ...

This person fears for their life. They look terrified.

WE HEAR SCREAMS. DEADLY SCREAMS.

FADE TO:

EXT: GOTHAM CITY

The unknown figure LEAPS UP a building. This can't be the Batman, what on earth is this?

EXT: SKY

We see the Batplane flying through Gotham; gliding through the air. Batman discussing with Alfred the figures that have been seen.

BATMAN The attacks are continuing tonight. Brother Eye, Alfred. Check on the activity status.

EXT: SPACE - DAY

A satellite drifts over the planet. This is Brother-Eye. It's lens iris opens, revealing a red light.

INT: BATCAVE

We are in the Batcave. A large 10-foot monitor, where Alfred is watching, relaxed. We see the text, "GOTHAM" at the top of the screen.

Next to the video scrolls everything you could ever want to know about Green Lantern ...the Flash, a sub-file called:  
Weaknesses.

BROTHER EYE Superman: inactive

A whir as the computer searches for:

\- Cyborg.

BROTHER EYE (CONT'D)  
Cyborg: active. Non-operational

We continue within Gotham and locate one of these beings.

BROTHER EYE (CONT'D)  
Identity unknown. Tracking.

ALFRED [VOICE] Some would say you've become a little ...

BATMAN Paranoid? "What if ...?", Alfred?  
What if something happens? You saw what happened with Superman.  
They're not human. None of them.  
Not fully. And with their powers?  
If not me, then who's going to watch them? "What if ... " you see what I'm saying Alfred?

ALFRED [VOICE]  
I believe that your saying is "What if ... ", Sir.

Batman smiles.

BATMAN We need to ensure we are protected,  
Alfred. Against all eventualities. We see a suspected figure being locked on to by the Batplane.  
Information that had been sent by Brother Eye.

BATMAN (CONT'D)  
However, this is something different.

The batplane doors open and the Batman soars in the air, SLOW MOTION, in front of the largest of Moons.

We are shown a batlike symbol over the moon as Batman's cape is extended. This is the Batman that we know. This Batman is menacing, cape flowing freely in the sky.

CUT TO:

EXT: GOTHAM CITY

Batman lands with tremendous power over the unknown figure.  
Unexpectedly, the Batman is flown through the air at high speed hitting a building with force.

TIGHT ON TO BATMAN FACE - HE SHAKES HIMSELF DOWN. REFOCUSES.  
EYES GO ANGRY. THE CHASE IS ON.

We see the "thing" running, if not hovering slightly, through the streets. A Batarang hits 'it' but does not flinch.  
Another batarang - nothing.

Tight on to the Batman face - looks determined. Seems to know what this is.

ALFRED [VOICE]  
Brother Eye is reporting that their weakness seems to be the head, Sir.

Batman throws another batarang to the head of the parademon.  
This takes down the figure, which is revealed as a Parademon.  
The figure, unexpectedly, escapes. Batman seems to have seen these before, his face shows signs of slight concern.

EXT: GOTHAM CITY

We follow one of the Parademons to an alley way where a small electronic device (Mother box) is attached to a building. We pan around to see the Batman stood there. Ready as always.

Grappling Gun tangles around the Parademons legs as it falls to the floor.

The Parademon is holding an electronic box, a mother box.  
PING! PING! PING!

PARADEMON "For Darkseid ..."

BOOM! A huge explosion from the device, killing the host.

SLOW MOTION: A forceful explosion echos around. The sound of a thousand drums beating ... The Batman pulls up his cape as the fire engulfs around him.

BATMAN Alfred, what was that?

ALFRED [VOICE]  
I am unsure currently, Sir. Brother Eye working. I'll get back to you.

We look up and see a number of these figures flying across the Moon lit sky. Followed by a Green blur following.

BATMAN There's more. Locate the source,  
Alfred. Where are they coming from?

TIGHT ON the Batman face, smiles.

BATMAN (CONT'D)  
Alfred.

ALFRED [VOICE]  
Yes, Sir.

BATMAN Find her. Let's just hope we're not too late.

CUT TO:

EXT: GOTHAM CITY

Suddenly, 20+ of these beings land, surrounding the Batman.  
We see the Batman reach for his belt, always prepared!

A bright green glow appears. WIt's Green Lantern. Bright as day ... using the power of the ring Hal Jordan creates a train which steamrolls the Parademons within the area. All injured, presumed dead.

GREEN LANTERN On time! [Pause] Batman? You're real?!

BATMAN Hal Jordan. Green Lantern.

GREEN LANTERN How do you know who ...

A portal has opened, which has opened from a mother box on the side of a building.

The two look at each other. Egos are put aside for a short time. Parademons start appearing from the portal.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT'D)  
Leave this to me.

The Batman reaches within his belt and throws a grenade which splinters off in to 10+ devices. The devices flash with a red centre and sudden explode, killing the remaining enemies.

BATMAN Gotham is MY City, Lantern. There's something bigger ... we need to ...

GREEN LANTERN I look after this Sector and anyway, what powers do you have?

BATMAN ...

GREEN LANTERN Don't tell me your just a guy in a suit? [pause] , you are?! Are you freaking kidding me?!

BATMAN What's this do?

Batman is holding Green Lantern ring.

GREEN LANTERN My ring? How did you ...

The Batman is examining the ring.

BATMAN This must work off concentration ... and you ... were not concentrating.

Batman hits Lantern.

BATMAN (CONT'D)  
We're even.

Batman gives the ring back.

Green Lantern is stunned.

GREEN LANTERN Fair enough. Can we continue, please?

The portal continues to let more Parademons in.

BATMAN Lantern, plug that hole. There's too many of them.

INT: STARLABS

We see Starlabs investigating a mother box. We see Lex/OS -  
the operating system with the back ground of the Anti - Life equation: "Love + Life + Hope" as a background slogan.

We see Cyborg and Silas Stone.

CYBORG What is it, Dad?

SILAS STONE It seems to be transmitting an electronic signal, it's bending the space and time continuum around it.  
It's not from this World? It's Alien!

CYBORG Superman?

SILAS STONE Unsure.

The devices make noises. PING! PING!

SILAS STONE (CONT'D)  
Something is happening. It seems to be sending an electronic message, a signal.

There are huge knocks on the wall of the laboratory that leave huge imprints. BANG!

The glass roof comes smashing down from above. Working Scientists run for cover.

Parademons enter the building. All looking menacing and have their eye on taking the Mother box from Star Labs.

Cyborg canon emerges from his shoulder and begins to fire at the Parademons and manages to hold them back.

A RED Blur appears in the room. It's the FLASH.

FLASH I got your message, sorry I'm late.

They beat the Parademons that are in the building.

CYBORG Nice work man. What message?

FLASH The message to meet here! Something to do with a threat to Earth.

CYBORG I've no idea what you are on about,  
man!

Cyborg reads the words on the Mother box, his Computing brain is deciphering the wording.

FADE TO:

EXT: APOKOLYPS

We see a fire based Planet. We hear the chanting of "For Darkseid" echoing around us. This moves towards what we saw in Batman v Superman: a devastated Earth. Fire surrounds us.

AWAKE

CUT TO:

INT: STARLABS

Tight on face of Cyborg looking worried.

CYBORG Ah, man. This ain't good.

CUT TO:

EXT: GOTHAM CITY

We see on the Starlabs computers that there are so many Parademons within Gotham City, Metropolis and Central City.

Batman is struggling with the power of the demons. A sword protrudes through the chest of one of the Parademons. It's Wonder Woman!

WONDER WOMAN Thought you needed a little help boys!

Green Lantern looks at Batman

GREEN LANTERN Who is she?! DIBS!

Wonder Woman saves Green Lantern from an attack.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT'D)  
Do you have a boyfriend?

Wonder Woman punches Green Latern to a building

WONDER WOMAN You are a warrior, act like one!

GREEN LANTERN She digs me!

All three are struggling with the amount of Parademons that they are encountering. They are not working as a team and are losing out here. They need help ...

Cyborg and the Flash appear to support. Batman turns to them both.

BATMAN Did you manage to go back and send the message?

CYBORG Yes! Hopefully you arrived in time!

All of a sudden the Parademons all fly off in to the distance.

GREEN LANTERN Yeah! You know it ...

WONDER WOMAN Where are they going?

BATMAN They are going to regroup. There is something bigger, we need to regroup.

Cyborg is seen staring at Batman. Uncomfortably. Star-struck!

CYBORG OMG, it's Batman! You're real?

BATMAN ...

CYBORG Ok, erm, I saw something. In the Mother Box. There's a leader of a Planet. Apokolyps. The leader is Darkseid. He wants to take over the Universe.

A projection is shown of the planet and their leader.

GREEN LANTERN Not in my Sector he won't.

Batman looks at him.

WONDER WOMAN What does he want with Earth?

BATMAN Free will.

CYBORG Yes. He believes that beneath the subconscious of the human mind lies the anti-life equation.

FLASH The what?

CYBORG The anti-life equation. It has the ability to give complete control over a persons thoughts and actions, right down to the motor functions. It can also resuscitate the dead reviving them as soulless automatons slaved to the users will.

The discussion is interrupted by an incoming message.

ALFRED [VOICE]  
Err, Sir!

BATMAN Yes, Alfred?

ALFRED [VOICE]  
Superman body is missing.

BATMAN OK. We need to find Lois Lane.

FLASH Hopefully we were soon enough to pass on the message to you.

Batman gives a concerning look.

CYBORG We haven't got long. He's here!

WONDER WOMAN What makes you say that?

CYBORG The water is on fire.

We look out to the harbour.

We see a ring of fire circling around on top of the water.  
Parademons mimicking the circular motion around the fire.  
There are hundreds of Parademons.

The water parts. Out of the water arises a revealing figure.

Standing above this chaos, and seemingly soothed by it,  
stands a broad-shouldered frame of size and power. Skin the texture of granite and the color of ash.

This is Darkseid.

DARKSEID I am entropy. I am death. I am...  
Darkseid.

FLASH I'm guessing that's the bad guy?

CYBORG We're too late!

F-15 fighter jets fly in, sending missiles towards Darkseid.  
BOOM! The explosion hits the target. No effect. No stopping Darkseid. Darkseid's eyes light up red and Omega beams tear through the planes, making them explode.

WONDER WOMAN No!

GREEN LANTERN Green Lantern has got this...

Turing his hand in to a large, supersized version of his hand. Green Lantern surges towards Darkseid. Darkseid sends Green Lantern in to a building.

The Parademons storm, in numbers, towards our Heroes.

GREEN LANTERN (CONT'D)  
That all you got? That's not all I got!

Green Lantern, goes again. Same result.

Omega Beams blast over their heads! They follow the blast with their eyes and watch in horror as Darkseid's Omega Beams cut through a sky scrapper.

The top half of the building lurches forward with the ungodly sound of twisted steel. The top 50 STORIES of the building is about to slide off the bottom 50 stories and fall on to the street.

EXT: GOTHAM CITY

We see Lois Lane. She's in a meeting with executives. She tumbles to the ground as the building shifts under her feet.

As the building falls, the rooftop tips down. Lois Lane slides down the length of the rooftop towards the edge, about to fall over the top! She grabs on to the edge.

LOIS LANE Help!

A series of shots track the scream TRAVELS at the speed of sound over the planet

Flash looks up as a BRIGHT BLUE BLUR BLASTS past him on the horizon, followed by a series of SONIC BOOMS.

WONDER WOMAN Batman!

BATMAN Diana? Was that? ...

WONDER WOMAN I believe it was. Look up!

They do, and see Wonder Woman standing in the overhang created by a hole of the building.

She has lowered her lasso to the street, and dozens of people climb down the rope to safety below.

WONDER WOMAN (CONT'D) I need help!

BATMAN Flash! Go!

Flash DISAPPEARS.

The top half of the building goes BARRELLING off the bottom half!

About to crash and take our heroes and HUNDREDS of innocents with them.

But SUDDENLY, from every window in the building, a BLINDING Green LIGHT BURSTS THROUGH. The building's fall STOPS. Flash, who had closed his eyes, slowly opens them. Looks around.

FLASH Are we dead?

Green Lantern's voice comes through on their earpieces,  
strained and desperate.

GREEN LANTERN You... will be if you... don't...  
move your... ASSES..!

Flash cranes his neck out of the window. His eyes go wide.

FLASH Dude. You. Are. AWESOME!

Green Lantern is holding the building together using a network of scaffolding.

EXT. DAILY PLANET ROOF

Meanwhile, unseen by all of them, Lois Lane is still on the roof, which is now tilted down.

LOIS LANE Somebody! Please help!

Green Lantern's construct struggles to hold the building together, but the walls are buckling and cracking in his giant hands. The whole thing will come apart any second.

GREEN LANTERN Come on folks, this is going to give way in seconds.

Our heroes get out the last of the evacuees, then get clear of the building. All except Lois Lane, still unseen and unheard by the others, still dangling for her life over the roof.

SERIES OF SLOW MOTION SHOTS

As the building CRUMBLES, Lois drops in free fall, surrounded by dangerously huge chunks of falling rock.

Green Lantern covers himself in a protective bubble as giant chunks of rubble rain down around him.

He doesn't notice as Lois plummets in free fall behind him.

We can't hear her as she mouths, almost like a prayer:

LOIS LANE (Inaudible) Superman ...

Lois squeezes her eyes, tight, as she falls.

Suddenly, a shimmering GOLDEN LASSO encircles her...

Wonder Woman leaping towards Lois, yanking her into her arms by her lasso, and pulling her into a protective embrace.

In a sonic boom and a rush of hurricane force wind, Superman arrives a split-second later. If not for Wonder Woman, he would have been a split-second too late.

He approaches in stunned, grateful silence as Wonder Woman helps Lois to her feet.

Lois is disoriented as she rises. But as Wonder Woman stands,  
she notices the love-struck look in Superman's eyes as he ignores her and approaches Lois.

They both stare in each other's eyes for a while, before becoming gradually aware of Wonder Woman's presence.

SUPERMAN We need to get you to safety, Lois.  
Bruce?

BATMAN Lois, this way.

We see Batman take Lois away from the area.

He turns from her, staring toward's Darkseid.

EXT: GOTHAM HARBOUR

Superman and Darkseid stare each other down silently.

Darkseid closes his eyes. Drinks in the screams and terror of the fleeing civilians. He opens his eyes on Superman, man -  
this dude is pissed off.

DARKSEID Super-man.

Superman is breathing heavy with anger as he approaches Darkseid. Darkseid calmly looks him over.

DARKSEID (CONT'D)  
I wonder.. Do you know what you are?

The question, which Superman has been asking himself all his life, stops him in his tracks.

SUPERMAN What?

DARKSEID It was a simple question, Superman.

SUPERMAN (Confused, angry) Shut up!

Motions for Superman to "bring it."

It's Superman v Darkseid as they fight it out. Fists flying list a Super-heavyweight title fight. However, Darkseid is bigger than Superman, must bigger.  
He grabs Superman in his fist. The squeeze.

DARKSEID Your full power still scares you,  
doesn't it? You pretend to be weak. Because you do not know what you are. Like you, I am the last of my kind.

A blast of super-breath takes a whole building falling in to Darkseid under the avalanche of steel and glass. Visibility is poor. As the debris and smoke clears, we see Superman opposite Darkseid, out of his grip. Angry. Ready for battle.

Darkseid looks undeterred. All mighty.

DARKSEID (CONT'D)  
What the yellow sun is to you. Fear and despair feeds me. They fear you more than they fear me. You think you are human. You long to be human. A mortal, weak and useless.  
You are a pathetic orphan, pleading for the love of your adopted family. They are mortals. We are gods. Mortals are meant to fear gods. You will cease this pathetic quest to be loved, and you will relish your right to be feared.

Darkseid lands a punch to Superman causing blood, our hero is knocked through a building.

We hear dozens of fighter jets in the sky; but we cannot see them due to the smoke and debris. Gun fire can be heard through the smoke filled air. Visibility is poor.

POV of fighter jet

PILOT Target locked

PILOT 2 VOICE Fire

PILOT Understood.

Bullets fire from the plane above hitting Darkseid, with no effect. OMEGA-BEAMS hit the plane. More life loss.

SUDDENLY WE PULL BACK - SMOKE AND DEBRIS FILL THE AREA.

A whistling noise followed by an almighty boom fills the surrounding vicinity.

The CAMERA MOVES AROUND to the front of the boots - slowly rising, REVEALING the body of an athlete, a warrior, a Man of Steel. In bright blue and red - cape flowing in the wind. Oh,  
we know who this is!

EXT: GOTHAM CITY:

WONDER WOMAN We need to help him.

BATMAN Lois ...

Wonder Woman gives a worrying look to Batman.

Batman looks at Lois.

BATMAN (CONT'D)  
We can't let him fall to Darkseid.  
The results would be devastating.  
Lois, your up. We're not too late.

We move back towards Darkseid.

DARKSEID Accept your destiny. Rule this planet and I will spare your life,  
and billions of others.

Superman is confused. Unsure of who he is. What he is. He stops and thinks. Maybe Darkseid is right? Maybe the Planet needs to be shown the way. To be ruled.

We hear a distant voice, becoming louder as Superman regains his thought processes.

LOIS LANE Clark? ...

On Superman, his face softening. Lois holds her arms aloft.

SUPERMAN Lois ... Get out of here.

LOIS LANE I can't lose you again. We need you.  
Earth needs you. You represent hope and justice to all. Clark!? Don't do this ...

Darkseids eyes glow. Staring at Lois.

SUPERMAN Lois, get out of here.

There's a RED BLUR across the screen and Lois has gone. We are unsure if Darkseid has killed her or ...

We see the Flash and Lois standing in safety behind a determined Wonder Woman.

[Note: The following sequence will take us through the action in one extended shot.]

Wonder Woman leaps towards Darkseid, sword pointed towards the enemy. This is an experienced Warrior, a determined Warrior. The two exchange blows before Darkseid launches Wonder Woman through a building.

Green Lantern is battling any remaining Parademons in the air along with Cyborg.

FLASH [to lois.] Stay here.

The Flash runs up a building and SLOW MOTION does a turn in the air, punching his way through the remaining Parademons.

BATMAN Now, Alfred.

In a, what must have been a planned assault, a Portal opens behind Darkseid, which starts to in matter from around it. It begins to slowly take in Darkseid.

Superman looks at Lois, Supermans' fist clenches. Tight.

In slow motion, Superman punches Darkseid with the momentum of a falling ASTEROID! Darkseid is inching closer towards the portal. The Flash runs at super-sonic speed BOOM, another few inches towards the portal.

Darkseid is struggling to hold on. Wonder Woman launches another attacked, followed by Cyborg using missiles to send Darkseid even closer.

Sensing that he is not able to hold on anymore ...

DARKSEID You think you've won? [Laughs]

FLASH I fail to understand what is funny about that?

The portal begins to close and with a bright light, the portal disappears taking Darkseid with it.

We see Lois appear from the corner of a building. She runs towards Superman who is already, calmly flying over to her.

GREEN LANTERN [looking at Wonder Woman] How about it.

WONDER WOMAN ...

Wonder Woman walks away.

GREEN LANTERN Just a matter of time!

Superman takes her in his arms as they rise above in from of the moon and embrace with a kiss. We move back down towards our Heroes.

Suddenly, the lights in Gotham go out.

FLASH We've got a power cut guys.

GREEN LANTERN In Metropolis too.

CYBORG It's no power cut.

We look out to the harbor and see a huge tidal wave approaching with a Battleship on top. It's approaching the City.

The end.

CUT TO:

CREDITS 


End file.
